This invention relates to an adjustable book jacket and cover providing the retailer the option of displaying the book title in either a north-south or east-west configuration in a display rack.
A variety of prior art disclosures have come forward directed at various improvements to book jacket designs, display racks or book display stands. These disclosures have taken the form of both utility and design patents.
The design patents have principally been directed at various ornamental designs for displaying books in, e.g., a commercial retail environment, and include the following: Des. 388,266 entitled xe2x80x9cBook Display Standxe2x80x9d; Des. 370,141 entitled xe2x80x9cTall Book Display Rackxe2x80x9d; Des. 340,596 entitled xe2x80x9cBook Display Rackxe2x80x9d; Des. 329,552 entitled xe2x80x9cBook Display Standxe2x80x9d; Des. 306,380 entitled xe2x80x9cBook Display Modulexe2x80x9d; Des. 291,754 entitled xe2x80x9cCombined Book and Magazine Displayxe2x80x9d; and Des. 282,225 entitled xe2x80x9cMagazine Display Rackxe2x80x9d.
Utility Patents start with, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,619 directed at a book jacket that can fit around a book independent of its thickness enabling the placement of a display at a desired location with respect to the book such as its spine or front cover. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,951 there is disclosed a system for correlating one or more books with other related information comprising a t least one book cover having a preprinted indicia of the subject matter of the book, and a companion storage means, such as note books, file folders or other storage means, having the same prominent indicia preprinted or preaffixed on its front or outer surface so that subject identification and the correlation of several elements is readily perceived.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,325 discloses an adjustable size book jacket including a first pouch section that is composed of an elastomeric material and has a first opening formed therein for receiving the front cover of a book and generally conforming to at least a portion of the periphery of the front cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,037 discloses a magazine display rack which allows for varying widths of displayed magazines and contributes to an enhanced appearance in the rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,242 discloses a tall book display rack, and in particular, book or display racks made of lightweight materials chosen from the group consisting of styrofoam, foamed urethane, corrugated paperboard, and honycombed paperboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,109 discloses an adjustable book jacket for covering 100% of the external surface of book covers in a wide range of book sizes. A LYCRA-spandex fabric is cut in a unique diamond shaped pattern which is said to eliminate waste fabric during production, and assures that the differential X and Y axis stretch characteristics of the fabric are properly located on the book jacket.
As can be seen from the above review of the prior art, most of the work in this area has focused on new ways to position books or magazines in an attractive and functional setting, and there have been efforts directed to the preparation of book jackets that more neatly and snugly cover a book without visible seams. While all of these efforts have no doubt advanced the state of the art, they have all collectively failed to recognize a unique problem in the display and presentation of books that now confronts most retail establishments.
More specifically, bookstores, libraries and the like may at times present books in an overlapping sequence going from east to west, whereas magazine-type racks overlap from north to south. When the books are spined-out, only the back of the book is readable. That being the case, when a book contains a printed cover with the title running only east-to-west (the conventional situation), it is unsuitable for presentation in a rack where the books are overlapped east to west. The title will be eclipsed as the books lay partially on top of one another.
Alternatively, should a book contain a printed cover with the title running only north to south, the book will not present well should one desire to display such books in a north to south configuration. Again, the north to south title will be eclipsed as the books lay partially on top of one another in the north to south arrangement.
The above being the case, it is an object of this invention to provide book sellers a novel system wherein the books can be optionally presented in either an overlapping sequence running east to west or north to south, or spined out, wherein the title of the book in either situation remains in full view for the prospective purchaser.
An adjustable book jacket and book cover combination for a book comprising a book jacket for covering said book cover wherein said book jacket contains printed indicia of the subject matter of said book, said jacket indicia by reason of graphics, color or text being susceptible to easy perception and identification when said book containing said book jacket is arranged in partial overlapping sequence from east to west wherein said book cover similarly contains printed indicia of the subject matter of said book, said cover indicia by reason of graphics, color or text being susceptible to easy perception and identification when said book containing said book cover is arranged in partial overlapping sequence from north to south. Alternatively, the book cover can be made to contain said indicia in north to south configuration, and said jacket can be made to contain said indicia in east to west configuration.